


Under the apple tree

by BigFountainPen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I offer you: a nap to heal your soul, M/M, Randomly Generated Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFountainPen/pseuds/BigFountainPen
Summary: Your prompt: Link and Ganondorf under a large fruit tree in the middle of summer.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Under the apple tree

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! This prompt was obtained through the use of a random generator : https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/

The summer heat created waves in front Link's eyes, lazily dancing along to an intangible breeze. A soft sigh tickled his left, pointy ear, making him tilt his head back onto the bark of the tree he was seating against.

"Your breath is tickling me," he said, closing his eyes softly before turning his head towards his companion. "Ganondorf, your breath is..." re-opening his eyes, the young Hylian took in the picture his friend made.

Long, thick and straight red hair was shining under the few rays of sun passing through the canopy of the apple tree they were sitting against, broad shoulders leaning against Link's own, lips softly parted and eyes shut in sleep.

Quietly, Link turned his head back to look at the meadow they were in. Deciding to imitate his comrade, he leaned against Ganondorf, taking in the sight of red apples hanging heavily from the tree before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading this random prompt! I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> This prompt was written as a way to train my English, as it isn't my mother tongue. I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
